Aspects of the present invention relate to a head mounted display, which present content images indicated by content data to a user's eye, and an imaging data usage system including the head mounted display.
There has been proposed a see-through head mounted display that presents content images indicated by content data to a user's eye.
For example, a known head mounted display includes a head mounted audio-visual (AV) device, a storage portion and an animation display processing function. The head mounted AV device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a glass portion. The liquid crystal display panel is a transmissive liquid crystal display panel which displays an image. The glass portion is mounted on a head portion so that the liquid crystal display panel is located in the front of the eyes. The storage portion stores various types of animation images created in advance by modeling on a work target of each work process. In accordance with a sequence of each work process, the animation display process function displays an animation image on the liquid crystal display panel so that a corresponding animation image is overlaid on the work target viewed by a user through the liquid crystal display panel. Work content to be executed for the work target is displayed to a wearer by the known head mounted display displaying an animation image on the liquid crystal display panel according to the sequence of each work process.
Further, a known imaging device includes an image processing unit, a sound processing unit and a unique identification information processing unit. The image processing unit extracts an image feature amount representing a change of a photographic state from an image signal obtained by photographing an object. The sound processing unit extracts a sound feature amount representing a change of a photographic state from a sound signal obtained by acquiring a sound. The unique identification information processing unit extracts a state feature amount representing a change of a photographic state based on information indicating a photographer's physiological change. The known imaging device determines whether or not a photographing timing created by the feature amount is appropriate as an edit point by comparing the extracted feature amount with a preset detection strength.